1. Field of the Invention
A liquid filling machine comprising a plurality of discrete stations that cooperatively provide for the automatic filling and capping of containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vast number of automatic filling machines have been designed to apply preformed lids or caps to close the filled cups or containers. Generally such machines employ a relatively limited supply of lids or caps. This requires unnecessary operator attention to replenish the supply.
To reduce the need of replenishing the lid or cap supply, machines using foil rolls have been developed. Unfortunately such machines often become fouled with the foil as it is fed from the foil roll.
In addition numerous machines often imprint or emboss the lids or foil strip with an identification code. The use of foil rolls is greatly inhibited since the code may be removed or obliterated.
Thus a real need exists for an automatic filling machine capable of code identification with a significant number of lids or foil closures.